Twilight Saga: Immortal Child
by Aries Cullen
Summary: My family was too busy for my 6th birthday party. We just arrived here at Forks 3 days ago, forks were the place where my granny and my mom was born. Ever since we arrived I've notice the happiness in their faces, from what I know it's been a hundred years since the last time they live in here.
1. Chapter 1: Sophia

Author's note: Hi there i really like twilight saga and here's my version on how it will continue; The main character of the story is Sophie (Sophia Cullen Black) but i do retain many of the original character on the book, many thanks to ms. Stephanie Meyer who wrote the series. Hope you like it guys :) and follow the story, wait for my future chapter updates...

**Twilight Saga** _**Immortal Child**_

_1) The Party_

My family was too busy for my 6th birthday party. We just arrived here at Forks 3days ago, forks were the place where my granny and my mom was born. Ever since we arrived I've notice the happiness in their faces, from what I know it's been a hundred years since the last time they live in here. Yes it's been a hundred years since then, were not the typical family you will know my family live for hundreds of years they're Immortal. They need to travel around the world seek for places where they can fit in, leave the place before anyone notice their difference to them, that's how they live and soon, just like my mother when I reach my maturity and fully grown adult it will be my way of living too. The place was not bad, in fact it was good for our kind but if I was the one to choose I like to live in a sunny place I want to enjoy the sun just what I see on television but I know we're not allowed because if we do so, that's the end of my family. I'm maybe 6 today but the way I talk and think was too old for my age. When I was two a doctor said my intelligence was not for my age instead it is for a 10yr old child and every year it was something like I gain 2yrs older. I'm maybe 6 now but the way I think I am an 18yr old teen. That was not the only thing that was special at me, I have a Telepathic power I can read thought just like Edward Cullen my grandfather the difference was that; Edward only hears thoughts while I read, search the mind, block anyone from reading my thoughts, communicate or talk to others telepathically. In addition I can levitate anything using my mind. For me I'm the weirdest kind of our own, were not allowed calling our grandparents gramps they preferred name basis or uncles and aunts since outside the house were playing our role as siblings or they were our aunt and uncles and we the nephew and niece.

I seat at the window facing the river. I heard Esme's thought they were looking for my twin brother Xander. I have my twin brother, just like me his mind was too old for his age at 6 he thinks like a 16yr old teen, he also has extra ability he can change his self and clone anyone he likes except me. Four years ago he clone myself, a perfect clone include my power and tease me on how weak my power was he keeps annoying me the whole day; when I lost my temper I used my mental power to hurt him; and it was really bad and nearly kill him, no one has the capacity to stop me; and I don't want to stop that time I want to hear from him that he swear not to dare to do it again, until my granny Bella came and use her shielding power on my twin brother to save him.

After that incident everyone seems too afraid at me including myself but more special my brother; no one dare to upset me. _"He's by the river with Emmett and Jasper" _I response to Esme over my mind "Will you call them for me and kindly tell the boys Rose needs some help here the visitors will arrived soon" Esme said on the kitchen. _"Boys stop playing around the girls looking for you; the guest will start to arrive"_ The three race each other as soon as they heard my thought and in a span of second they we're inside the house and helping the others to prepare.

The guess we're starting to arrive, they were greeted by the family almost all of the guess were ware wolves just like my father and elder brother, and some are humans from the same tribe. An old man on his mid-seventy was searching the place by looking around and using his strong sense of smells; looking for any sign of my father but he failed to found him cause my parent weren't here they're with my granny Bella, bringing some old friends to join the gathering later. Edward join the old man and talk to him "Jacob weren't here they were picking up some old friends" he smile at the old man "Thanks for coming, is this your son" Edward take a look at the big guy on old man's left side. "Actually he's my grandson, this is Chris, Chris this is Edward Cullen, and he leads the pack now" the old man said. "Nice to finally meet you Chris" The pack's leader take Edward's hands for a shake "Same here Mr. Cullen" Edward chuckle "Edward will be fine"

"So how's Jacob doing, never heard anything from him in the last sixty years" Ask the old man. "Nothing much change, you know what I mean" The old man smile "I think he's be here in a second, I can hear his thoughts, they're near." In just few seconds they show up from the woods with family's old friend Benjamin and Tia, Zarfina, Senna and Kachiri, Peter and Charlotte. As the new comers arrive I read the question and discomfort of our guess especially the new wolves of the tribe by seeing their red eyes they know that the new comers were not like us they feed on human blood; they were enemy but they know our story hundred years ago when my mom was 'bout to destroy by the Volturi some of red eye vampire where there to help us with their ancestors, so they must know that this red eyes were friends. Edward and the wolf name Chris together with the old man walk towards the new comers "please to meet you Sir" Chris said reaching for my dad's hand "Chris Uley the packs Alpha wolf" he smile as dad shake hands with him. "Uley, you're Sam's son..?"Chris smile while dad look at the old man on his side "no sir I'm his grandson"

"Sam..?"dad was now recognizing the old man "Yes it's me I started getting older when I decided to give up being wolf as you see, since no vampire were visiting this place since you leave." They start chatting with one another and asking 'bout each other life just like the other guest. It was like a welcome back party rather than a birthday celebration; everyone was getting to know each other asking on what happen on each other's life, and I'm sure it will be a long night. There are kids on the party playing with kid's games that prepare by Alice and Rosalie. Kid's laughter field the air with the chatting noise of the adults some were playing with Xander he turn his self into little wolf and let the kids to ride on him. Everyone was so happy. Until I read Alice's premonition; she sees some uninvited guests will be coming. She glance where Edward was they were both don't understand how will the Voturi make it to show up on party. If they will decide to visit the Cullen's in will take them some time to be in Forks unless they plan it few days ago; but Alice didn't see it, the decision was make just at this very moment and base on Alice vision it will be just a few minutes before they will be coming out from the woods on west side of the house where the young kid's from the tribe plays. "Xander bring your new friend on the other side of the house or play inside" Edward ordered my twin brother. _"The Volturi will be coming any moment now"_ I inform the rest of my family. Alice Emmett Jasper and Rosalie take the other children inside the house the some of the guest gave meaningful look at each other, they sense that there was something wrong. Not all the kids where securely take inside the house my brother and a young girl were still playing, running on the place where Volturi will came out. And it was too late the kid bump on the side of pretty woman on cloak and loses his balance._ "Oh no!"_ I heard Esme's thought. The woman turns her head to look on the kid and smile.

"Human kid, it's late you should be sleeping and not playing with our kind" she said. She was about to take the kid's hand to help him stand, but before she does I quickly pull my brother and the kid telepathically on our back and human quickly grab the kid and handle it securely at her embrace. Jane was a little bit surprise by the unseen force that pulls the two children on her front but manage to smile "What a unique gift." The other vampire and wolves look at the late comers and the atmosphere change a trouble was in the air.

_2) The Teleporter_

"They were our guest" it was Bella who spoke. "What's brought you here Jane?" Jane looks at my granny and smile. Our guest from the Quileute tribe change glances at each other I can hear their thoughts they were well-inform bout our kind they were afraid of Jane's ability and some were starting to leave the place. "Looks like we just arrive in time and in the right place, you having a party guys, why no one tells us" the guy from Jane's left said. "No one tells you because you don't socialize with wolves, remember Dimitri" Jasper told the guy. "And it was a renewal of our truce in here with the wolves, what Aro want?"

"They were here for two reasons the first one is to test the ability of their new guard" Edward tell the rest "Test the ability?" Alice ask "Test from you, will be the right word, they want to know if they can caught us in surprise and see if they can go after us without you seeing them to come" "And looks like we did surprise you" One of the two other vampire on Jane side said "Yes a little, now I know why you almost slip on Alice vision but not totally, they have a teleporter." I'm sure it was the vampire who looks like 16yrs old teen beside the vampire who now I recognize with the name Felix, by hearing it thru my families thought.

I search the mind of the 16yr old vampire, he was a 'bout 4months old being a vampire, well trained and tamed by the Volturi, he poses his ability even he was human and Caius was his creator, he was having a vacation in Italy with his family when the Volturi accidentally discover his gift. It was like a flash back of memories was now starting to reveal on me.

He and his family was having a good time that day, mid of May at Montecatini Terme, Italy when they were invited by a woman that introduce herself as Alberta to come and join her to visit Volterra round 78km far from Montecatini, she was with other tourist on a bus waiting, just a few steps from where they were and said that they still have vacant seat on bus, she start telling story and history of the place that capture the interest of her young sister. She was easily convinced and begging for their parent to go with Alberta. Alberta was a great tourist guide they enjoy their way to Volterra and soon enter to an ancient building there; they were walking on a long corridor and see a young girl who he taught was around his age. He catches her eyes and read something in there; he's just not sure if it was pity or scared, a warning sign or something that make him feel strange. A door open and when they entered the room, they found out it was an empty room and after a few seconds the room that was empty was now was occupied by people that was so pale in color, he was caught in surprise and found his self in front of a guy that have a skin that so white that almost translucent comparable to onion's skin, snow white hair that is shoulder-length and very close in color to his skin tone ,his eyes were dark red in color that were looking straight to him, seeing his eyes alerted him that terrible thing will soon to happen, and then he heard screams around him and before he react it was too late he feels sharp object was likely injected at his neck and then he feels his blood was being suck by non other but the guy that stand in front of him and found himself screaming in pain.

With the pain he feels and disoriented mind of what was happening he immediately teleported his self out of the room and away on that place. He found his self in the middle of the forest with the pain that he feels from the bite on his neck; he can't move his body, and started to feel numb and then all he feels was the pain get stronger and stronger every second and minutes pass it was excruciating. He was like that for 3days and when the pain was gone he feels strange, he was like have some binocular in his eyes he can see things clearly every details of it and then something was burning on his throat he feels so thirsty; with the thirst he feel he decided to go on the river not so far enough on the place where he was. When he was about to fill his hands with the running water he see his reflection and see those red crimson eyes staring back at him, he then remember the white guy that bite him and what happen in that room.

I was too concentrated on reading his mind and checking his memory when Felix talk "So I guess that really make her special for our kind, no one really escape on your vision" he smile at Alice " As Edward said were here for two reason and for the second one…" "Tell Aro that we still not interested…" Bella urgently answer without letting Jane to finish. Jane walk in front of me as if she never heard granny "Aro wants to know the ability of the twins, it's been six years after their birth and we heard rumors that the new member of your family has a unique gift, much more interesting than your first grandchild who is a shape-shifter just like his father, he wants' to see the children, but I guess what I saw will be enough for Aro…" "You should leave now" Edward ordered not letting Jane to finish. "We don't know how long your friend in here will be able to control his thirst" Jane looks at the new vampire and see the blood lust on his eyes. "Ian" She called him and the vampire look at her "Let's go" the three Volturi hold on the new born and they all vanish in front of us. "Jake tells Sam to take her tribe back home the parties over" Carlisle told my father.

The guest already leave, aside from the Denali's, Benjamin and the amazon coven "The Volturi just gets stronger maybe we should warn the others and stay together" Kate said "Stay together will be not necessary but they must be inform to get ready if ever a sudden decision was made" Carlisle said "If we put together Aro may think that we're assembling something against him, all we need to do now is to inform the others to be ready and expect unexpected visit from the Volturi." "And wait till we found out that some of our friends will be on their side" Tanya contradicted "Aro will soon find a way on how to convince others to be part of his guard or else to get rid of us and I'm afraid this is the first step. We need to stick together"

"I think Tanya's right, we need to be prepared" they all look at me as I said that. "Sophie you don't know what you're saying" my mom said to me "Violence and war will do nothing lot of us will surely die"

"No mom it's been a hundred years since our family almost had a fight with them, thousands of years since our kind get afraid even just hearing their names, someone must stand and stop this abomination. Yes it's true, the laws that they've been implementing in our world are helpful for our kinds to keep us safe and our secrecy to humanity, but the implementer should not be like Aro. He was now to obsess to gain more power and full of envy to our family, he his self is somehow a threat to our kind, I saw that, the way he talks to Ian's memory there was something in his eyes, he was planning something but not yet decided on it I can read it clearly on his eyes his up to something. And we need to be prepared." They were now in silence as they heard what I just told them, thinking what would be the best move for our future face of with the Royal coven of our own.

_3) Incident_

It's been a month since the unexpected visit of the Volturi on our party, a month since we discuss the preparation of ourselves for what I see on Aro's eyes thru Ian's memory. All seems back to normal, my family starts our role playing outside the house and start living with the humans. Carlisle starts his work as town doctor while the others start to go on Forks High school. When they were in school me my twin brother stays at home with Esme or spends our whole day in the woods. When they have no schools we go on town or at the reservation where the Quileute tribe are; the rest of my family were not allowed there except for my parents and my siblings for we are somehow belong to the tribe , cause of the blood that runs with us, the blood of Ephraim Black.

One Sunny Saturday my mom decided to go swimming on a beach in La Push with the Quileute tribe where my father came from. I was so happy to see the morning sun. When we arrive Xander came running to the water, he really likes swimming; there are also human that are not from the tribe who also enjoying the beach on a sunny day. I was too happy and enjoying our moment seeing the happy faces of my parents and siblings when a messy thought reach my mind, I can't hear it clearly; I need to concentrate to understand it, and then I see a gun on his hand pointing to someone then to every where It was a crazy man, still holding the gun he walks and everyone who sees him immediately avoid him afraid of the gun, and then he was searching the place and then point it to someone who I know all my life; my twin brother with a hurry I hug my brother shielding him from the direction of the bullet, I heard the gun shoots; four times at our direction and then to others. Some of the guys from the tribe grab the man and get the gun from him but it was too late. I was already shot; I heard screams I was not the only one who get shot. "Baby are you alright, oh no…" my mom where now looking at her blooded hands they immediately grab me and bring me to hospital with the other who got hit, the other two human who got shot was giving first aid by a doctor, they were not badly hit but I was. There's already too many blood I've lost.

"Bring her here" Carlisle said as we arrive at the hospital "what happen?" he ask. "There was someone who shoots her at the beach" my father said "She lost too much blood we need blood transfusion" Carlisle told them.


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

_4) The Beginning_

I and my brother was the weakest of our kind. We may be stronger than human but don't have yet the strength and the capacity to heal ourselves like my father because we're not reach our adulthood or even teenage stage, our genes are still young and can't regenerate itself that fast, they saw and learn all of it on my elder brother Lucas's first few years and as we get older the werewolves genes will start to react on our system and help us heal in just a couple of minutes. In my case, I'm still as vulnerable as humans bleeding to death and fighting for my life. They were all afraid to lose me and I'm starting to feel it, angels of death are starting to bring me on my end. I'm starting to lose my breathing and my heartbeat, they already remove the bullet inside of me and they already started the blood transfusion; for that very moment I feel like being invade by a waste a dirty substance was about to enter my body trying to save me in a wrong way. They taught my system accepting the blood they were transferring inside my body but they were wrong it was like a vomit was about to came out inside of me, it was weird for I can't use my power to communicate with them, I can't tell them what I feel, the hurt I'm starting to feel inside. They bring me home and decided to let me recover there, two hours after arriving in the house the pain started to get stronger I can feel my wounds are re-opening again, soon enough for everyone in the house to smell the fresh blood that starting to flow from open wounds "What's happening" my mom on a hysterical voice "Carlisle she's bleeding." Carlisle examines me immediately, the bleeding starting to drain my body. Whatever Carlisle tries to do; he can't stop the wounds from bleeding. I feel too exhausted and want long rest and then I heard nothing.

The anger start to fill my heart, I don't know what to do Carlisle can't stop the bleeding and I'm afraid to lose her. I want revenge, I swear, if my daughter will not overcome this one I will kill human for the first time in my hundred years of existing, I will make him pay for this. "Pray Sophie will make it because I don't know if I will able to stop myself to get my revenge on the human who did this to her" "Neisse…" The only word Jake could speak, maybe because he knows that I'm just a mother who is very much worried on her daughter that was now fighting for her life. I know what I was thinking will result to nothing but a fight between my family and the packs who are bound to keep the safety of humans from the cold ones; but I can't help myself, thinking the possibility of my daughter's death just makes me mad and all right reason and right thing to do was vanish at my mind

It's been five days since the non stop bleeding of her wounds start. The transfusion of blood was no use her system doesn't want it to enter her body. I was too frustrated I don't know what to do, if I can only change our position I already done it for her just to ease her suffering. I'm sure she was suffering now, even she has no capacity to tell us that, but as a mother and as I look at her I can feel it, she was extremely suffering. The other keeps telling me to go get some sleep but I can't and I don't want because I'm worried that if a second I decided to leave her side I will lost her. I keep on crying, praying for her survival. "Get some rest" Jake said as he come near us "No" I response to him "Don't be hard-headed you need it, I'll call you if anything happen" I just look at him, don't want to obliged but he insisted "Come on Neisse you need some rest you need it or else you will be the one who will get sick, come on" Maybe Jake's right the other will call me if something gone wrong and beside it's just a couple of hours and we're on our house. I decided to stand and make my way to our room when a fast beating sound fills the room, Sophie's heart were beating so fast as if she was running nervously for something and then it suddenly stop; the machine that connected to her gave a long beep sounds indicating the stop of her heart. I quickly run into her "Sophie…." I cried out "baby come on breath" I say as I pump her chest, "Carlisle she's dying" Thinking of losing her make me to decide an immediate decision that may put the entire family on danger "You have to change her" I said on a serious voice "make her an immortal" the entire family look at me in shock "I don't care if it was a big crime or against our law, all I want now was to make her stay in our lives"

"I can't" Carlisle said "Why? Carlisle please… Alice, Dad please anyone change her for me" I pleaded on my entire family. "We can't, don't you remember she's a half werewolf" I then stop for a moment and remember that vampire's venom is poison on werewolves so there's a chance that she may die by receiving venom on her system, but then she's my daughter too she have my blood a half-vampire she may overcome the process of changing to immortality "She will come back to us and live with us…" Alice said and then her eyes looked at us in shock "As immortal" as Alice said that we heard little movement from the bed where Sophie's lying and as we glance a beautiful creature was sitting on the bed looking at us with her red crimsons eyes

_5) New Born_

I don't know how long I fell on sleep all I know was indescribable pain wake me up, I want to scream but I can't find my voice, I want to open my eyes but I can't, I want to communicate with them and tell them how I feel but I can't, I can hear them talking, they were too worried on loosing me especially my mom that was now getting paranoid and don't want to leave my side. I want to know what she was thinking and the rest of the family but I can't hear them; what was going on, did I lose my power. The pain attack again it was like burning you alive, chopping my body in a million pieces, I don't know how to explain it but I swear I will love to die than to feel this pain. My wounds that keep on bleeding was nothing compares to the pain I was feeling right now. I want to scream on them and ask to kill me to stop my suffering but there's nothing I can do the pain muted me all I can do now was to bare the pain and wait for the pain to subside and completely gone. This pain and suffering brought me an idea on what was really happening on me, if my assumption was right I on the process of changing from mortal to immortal; but how, no one bite me to have the venom that will do the changing. Is it possible that my blood has already the venom for I was a child of a hybrid, which is my mom, In order to save me from death my genes from my mother side was now reacting and saving me from death? I know I was right I can feel it, it slowly taking my whole body.

I was about that for two days and heard my mom asking Carlisle to change me. I want to tell them they don't need to do it because I'm already changing. I will soon rejoin my family without anyone changing me, without breaking the law 'bout creating immortal child because it was the destiny who decided to create one. They were arguing when Alice told them that I will be re- joining them and as soon as she told everyone about that I found my control to myself, I open my eyes and slowly move myself as slowly as I could, by the time they looked at me I was sitting on the bed and I can read the questions and shock on their faces. I smile on them

It was like a normal thing to me nothing changes on my vision and other senses except for my physical appearance that was now much more likely immortal than humans that I used to be. Remembering that I was immortal now makes my throat to burn in thirst and then I heard the heart beats of my parents and siblings. I quickly look at their direction and see my twin brother seeing him standing near the door by his self make my throat burn more. I was about to attack him when I heard a voice in my head _"No"_ it was my grandfather, he read my mind and what was I going to do and all of a sudden he was in front of Xander followed by Jasper and Emmett who read the action made by Edward "stay away" I said controlled by the blood lust. They didn't move, prepared for my attacks, they look at me guarded. I was irritated by it "Move if you don't want to get hurt" I told them. Alice and Esme hurriedly move and grab my brother to the woods "No….." I scream and with my telepathic power the rest of the vampire that blocking may way were suddenly thrown outside as if unseen force push them and clear my way. I was about to go after my brother when someone grab my hand and stop me. "Go away" I said and effortless I threw Emmett and bump in to nearby tree. "Are you really going to kill your brother" Edward said and I felt Jasper trying to subside and divert my emotion using his gift. "I need some place far way from others" I told them as I gain myself control.


End file.
